Content creation services provide an ability for users to create a variety of content. For instance, content creation services may include graphics editors to originate content and modify existing content through functionality that includes raster graphics tools, image filters, and so on. Other functionality included as part of the content creation services may include an ability to generate and layout webpages, marketing content, presentations, and other content consumable by that user or other users.
As part of content creation in digital environments, users may obtain images for inclusion in the content from a variety of sources. A marketing professional, for instance, may initiate an image search using a search engine and locate a particular image for inclusion as part of a marketing campaign. The marketing professional, however, may not be aware of who created the image or even if the person currently using the image has rights to do so. Consequently, this may force the marketing professional to manually track down a creator of the image or commission creation of new content, which can be both costly, frustrating, prone to error, and expose the professional to potential liability for use of images even in some instances in which the professional believed such use is authorized through interaction with a source that did not actually have rights to the image.